The Forgotten
by kagomeluver725
Summary: AU:inu have finally engaged with kag!But an accident made him lost his memories about kag,heart broken as Kag is she is forced to not tell inu about their past,so she decided to leave for USA,while inu is marrying kik, can this get worse? How wills this e


A/N: hi people! Sorry I haven't had any new fanfics lately, but this one I just come up will give you all you need! I am totally in loved with this fanfic! So you know what that means, I will update as soon as I get a chance to! Cause you are not the only eager to see this, I am eager to finish it! Cause it is absolutely great! I think it is the one of best work! I just love the plot! What are you waiting for go and enjoy it!   
The Forgotten 

CHAPTER 1:

TOTAL SURPRISE

The furthest distance in the world isn't between life and death, it's the fact that I am standing right in front of you, and you don't know how much I love you.

Ring, ring

Kagome picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this kagome?"

"Yeah? Inuyasha is that you?"

"Yeah, I am just wondering if you have time today?"

"I do, why Inuyasha?"

"You will see, when you get there."

"Okay... so I will see you at what time?"

"3:00 at the Tsuyu Park? Is that alright?"

"Sure, I have no problem with that. So I will see you at 3:00."

At the park

"Look isn't that pretty?" asked kagome.

"Yes, but nothing is more prettier than you are." Said Inuyasha dreamily.

"You.. You are teasing me again! You bad.. bad... PERSON!" shouted kagome as she blushed deeply at Inuyasha's comment.

Inuyasha suddenly caught Kagome's hand out of total surprise!

"Inu.. Inuyasha what are you doing?" asked kagome in a tiny voice as her face grew even more redder than before.

" Kagome, it's been a long time since we met each other. It's a tough road that we have been through, especially for you. So now is the time that you should get what you deserve, and it's a day I been waiting for a long time. I used to be scared, what then I realized that love needs courage. I decide to give a chance to my true feelings deep inside, and my heart's desire and to myself. Kagome will you marry me? Will you stay by me for the next stage of life? Will you be with me forever?"

"Inuyasha... I ..."unable to finish her sentence, she paused to find the right thing to say.

"Kagome, you know... you don't have to say yes... I know I am not the only one that loves you. As well as I know I am not the best choice for you. There are company bosses, zoo owners, and educated professors while I am only an ordinary officer. I am simply giving myself a chance to make my dreams come true, but many dream can only stay as dreams..."

Kagome interrupted Inuyasha as she gently kissed him on the face.

" Inuyasha, it's not only your dreams, it's not only the day you are waiting for. You don't know how much I wanted to hear would you marry; you can't image how happy I am to hear you say I love you. And Inuyasha thank you; thank you so much for all of these. I have never been so happy, thank you for being here, thank you for just being who you are." Said kagome as she raced into his arm- her heaven.

Inside the jewellery store

"Kagome come here!" shouted Inuyasha.

She sprinted toward Inuyasha as she saw a shinning light flashed out.

"A...diamond...ring..." Questioned kagome unbelievably.

"Here, let me help you put it on, kagome." Said Inuyasha as he helped kagome wore it on her middle finger, it also caught her heart.

"Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried kagome as her heart torn in two, but all she can do is to watch that familiar body of his being hit by the giant truck, soaked in his own blood. Although, he is still smiling at her, and struggling for his conscious and spoke breathless, "kag...kagome... I ... love..." but still unable to finish his last word. Kagome's crystal tears flowed down like running water from a stream. The only thing that she can see is a evil smile from the guy in the truck.

Shikon hospital

"I beg you, please let me go in, please." Begged kagome helplessly as tears run down rapidly.

Kagome's mom cried as she hugged her precious daughter. "Kagome, you got to be calm, and be strong for him."

But all it did it to make the matter worse."it was me! If it weren't for me he wouldn't be hurt. I should have been the one; he pushed me out of the way. I should be in there not him! It's all my fault.. " Unable to go on as tears flowed down rapidly.

After 8 hours of operation Inuyasha was finally out of danger. However he is still unconscious.

Kagome sat beside him, holding his cold hand tightly, praying that he will wake up soon and finish what his sentence.

Kikyo came too, kagome was amazed at how beautiful she is when she no longer living in hatred.

"Is he alright?" asked Kikyo in her usual emotionless tone.

"Yeah." Replied kagome half-heartedly as awkward feeling struck her deep within.

Kagome suddenly felt a movement of his finger in her hand; "Inuyasha, can you hear me?" asked kagome quickly.

The injured Inuyasha nodded gently as he slowly opened his golden eyes.

"You woke up, Inuyasha!" said kagome surprised yet extremely happy.

Inuyasha's golden eyes moved slowly as words came softly from his lips. Even though it is very soft both kagome and Kikyo heard it.

"Who are you?"

This is it for this chapter people, what do you think? Hopefully you enjoyed it. Want to know what happened next stay tuned for the chapter LOST MEMORIES. This fanfic is going to get more interesting and emotional as we go along, so beware of that! Please read and review! Thanks a lot people love ya all!

By the way if anyone who wish to join an anime club, I have a website just go to my it's going to be a lot of fun!

P.S. I am not good at grammar... just so you know 0


End file.
